The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-275444, filed Dec. 10, 2010 is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to solid-state imaging devices.
2. Related Art
It has been proposed to arrange a reset transistor for discharging electric charge generated at each transistor in a solid-state imaging device that is used as an imaging sensor (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2008-210928).
However, arrangement of a reset transistor at each of the photodiodes would encroach on the area where the light-detecting section of each of the photodiodes can be arranged, such that a sufficient area cannot be secured for each of the photodiodes, which may lower the sensitivity. On the other hand, when a reset transistor is shared by a plurality of photodiodes, it is possible to suppress such reduction in the sensitivity. However, the areas where the light-detecting sections of the photodiodes can be arranged become unequal among the plurality of photodiodes, which may cause differences in the areas of photodiodes that receive light of the same color.